1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power socket structure; in particular, it relates to a safe power socket capable of blocking the insertion of an alien body in case of incorrect operations.
2. Description of Related Art
There are numerous electric appliances in modern houses and environments, and countless electric power sockets also exist in such surroundings. Although the highly electrically developed world may provide a lot of conveniences for modern people's living styles, such benefits, on the contrary, may also undesirably cause certain risks, especially for younger children, who may ignorantly take various alien objects to poke the electric power socket simply because of curiosity thus possibly resulting in electric shock hazards.
As such, in order to improve the security in electric power usages and also prevent the potential danger of electric shock due to erroneously touching the electric power socket, a type of prior art security socket has been provided which essentially uses a case or a movable component to cover the electrode connected to electric power, and only when the plug holes of the electric power socket are correctly opened can the electric power plug be inserted into the power socket.
Although this type of prior art security socket may prevent the electric power plug from being arbitrarily inserted into the plug holes; however, so long as one of the plug holes is opened, the other one can be also exposed at the same time. Therefore, such a design may not offer sufficient safety to children, because kids could possibly use an alien object to stab or poke into any one of the plug holes; in case that the two plug holes are simultaneously opened, for the two electrodes in a typical residential power socket, one is called the “hot wire” and the other one is the ground wire (or referred as the “neutral wire”), the consequences of carelessly inserting and connecting to the hot wire with an alien object could be catastrophic.
Hence, it would be an optimal solution if a safe power socket can be devised, which can effectively block erroneous insertions into the plug hole thereby blocking the electric conduction in case just one of the plug holes is inserted.
In addition, the applicant of the present invention has filed the patent application Ser. No. 14/190,570 on Feb. 26, 2014.